Funniest Week Ever
by CaliTacui
Summary: Ned and another girl are spending quality time while his girlfriend Moze, is getting quite anxious to know why they are hanging out. NOZE FLUFF. NOTE: Curse words. Read at your own risk.


**Okay okay I know this show ended a while ago BUT IM DOING IT SO NO FLAMES xD**

**I want to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews/feedback!**

**WARNING: There may be some language in here. (Sex, Sexual intercourse- ONLY WORDS)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :D XD**

**==Moze's POV==**

It's been years since Ned and I have gotten together. Ever since our kiss at the Rose Garden, everything has been perfect-Until today.

As I walk down my street on a Saturday morning, I spot Ned walking. I smile and slowly walk over to see him. As I'm about to say hi, I see another girl walking with him. I just stand there dumbfounded from what I just see. I slowly walk behind the two and try to hear them.

"It's weird that you agreed to do this. Not a lot of girls ask me at school." Ned says with a smile.

"Well then I guess I'm lucky! There's a first for everything." Maria says as she walks. 'First for everything? What the hell is that supposed to mean. If this girl even thinks of taking him from me, then she's messing with the wrong person.' I think to myself. They approach his house and I hide in his bushes.

_**==One hour later==**_

Okay so I'm still in his bushes. I slowly use a ladder to go to his window. Look at her. She's flirting with him! I slowly open the window a bit to hear things. I hear them talking about sex. What the hell? I quickly close my window and walk to my house.

"Okay. So what is "Sexual Reproduction"?" Ned asks Maria.

"Sexual Reproduction is where two people form offspring with the same genetic traits." Maria answers.

"Good! You will definitely pass this test." Ned exclaims.

"So same time tomorrow?" Maria asks as she picks up her bag.

"Yeah, sure!" Ned says with a smile. Maria then leaves. There was a sudden knock on the door. Ned goes downstairs to open it. He opens the door to see the brunette he fell in love with for years and years. "Hi." Ned says shyly and smiles.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Ned asks, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just really tired." I lie while I sit on the couch. Ned joins me and puts his arm around me.

"Want to watch a movie, Mosely?" Ned says and teases me. I playfully hits his arm gently. He gives me a peck on the lips and gets some movies. "Which one?" He says with a goofy smile.

"Anything is fine." I say with a smile. He then sits with me and we watch a movie, and eventually we fall a-sleep.

I slowly open my eyes to find a sleeping Ned next to me. He is just so cute with that goofy smile. He slowly opens his eyes and greets me with a kiss. I slowly leave the couch and kiss him goodbye. I just wish he told me about the mystery girl.

Again, I see her on her way to greet him. I swear I think she is nothing but trouble. I grouchily walk to my house as I see her walk in. I go in my house and up to my room. I slowly open my window to see them sitting together, talking and laughing. _Is he going to break up with me? _I think to myself. _Dammit, he drives me crazy._ I think.

_**==One hour later==**_

I go to my window, and they are still talking. What the hell is there to talk about?! I'm done snooping. I walk downstairs and open my fridge. _Thanks mom. Forgot to go grocery shopping I see._ I think. I go back upstairs and I still see them talking. _THAT'S IT! I'm going to see what this bitch is doing there with my Ned._ I think to myself frustrated already. I march downstairs, open the door, and go straight to his house.

I run up Ned's stairs and into his room. "Well look who we have here." I say as Ned looks at me. "Whose this?" I say slowly. Ned bites his lip and looks at Maria. Maria just smiles. "Well?!" I say again. Ned just gives me a blank stare. I bite my lip really hard and run downstairs and out the door. What the fricking hell?!

"Why didn't you just tell her." Maria asks.

"Trust me. When Moze is like this you don't even want to talk. Even if it isn't what she thinks she explodes anyway." Ned nervously says.

_Can I even imagine Ned doing this to me? Why in the world would he cheat on me? He promised forever._ Bull. Shit. I think rapidly as I'm pacing in my kitchen. I go to the fridge and get some popcorn and wander off to my living room. Yes, it's time to watch a romance movie I can make fun of.

**==NEDS POV==**

Okay. I know I should've said something, but she probably won't want to listen. She always does this, I swear. Thinking I'm cheating on her. I love her, only her.

I quickly say goodbye to Maria and closes my door. _I guess I'll wait a little later to tell her, no big deal._ I think to myself as I lie on my bed.

**~TWO HOURS LATER~ -MOZE'S POV-**

I awaken to pure darkness. I slowly get up from the couch and throw away the soggy tissues. I have a bad headache. I go to my counter slowly to get some aspirin. Now I remember why I have been crying. I quickly take a pill and drink water to force it down, and run out of my house.

I run to his front yard and up to his front step. I quickly ring the doorbell. He answers but I soon enough run in.

"Okay I'm not going to be silent until I let this all out!" I exclaim to Ned.

"I—"Ned was about to say.

"Just listen. I know I was jealous. I don't even know Maria but I get it." I start. I move away from him a little. "I understand that if she makes you happy, then I'm okay with it. I don't want to be that crazy jealous girlfriend of yours." I explain. Ned moves a little closer but I don't even notice. "I mean, why wouldn't you like her? She seems funny, pretty, sm- mm!" I explain but Ned interrupts me with a kiss. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him. He pulls away softly and cups my face with his hands.

"I love you, only you. Maria is not what you think. She's a girl who asked me for help for Health class. Her grade was dropping so I helped her." Ned says still cupping my face. I smile slightly and look up at him. He starts to smile too while I chuckle. I look down, ashamed that he's probably mad at me, but boy was I wrong. He pulls me into another one of his mind-blowing kisses that drive me ever so crazy. This time I wrap one arm around his neck and the other on his chest. I can feel his lips smiling against mine. He slowly pulls away. My eyes remain closed. "You can open your eyes now." Ned says laughing. I quickly open my eyes and blush. "You're adorable when you blush."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I tease. He laughs from this.

"Want to watch an old movie? You pick this time you know." Ned says.

"Sure!" I say. I start to walk but he grabs my arm and pulls me into one more kiss. He pulls away after four seconds. "You've got to stop distracting me with your kisses." I say again in a giggle.

"Oh, really." Ned says as he lifts his eyebrows. He has a face hungry for kisses.

"No." I say backing away slowly. He moves forward and chases me in his house.

It was the funniest. Week. Ever.


End file.
